The present invention generally relates to an apparatus of forming composite tape materials and the product resulting therefrom, and more particularly to a critically dimensioned die for forming a composite tape having a foraminous fiberglass core and the composite tape resulting therefrom.
While some composite tapes are known which have low stretch coefficients, these tapes are generally expensive to manufacture and many are inconvenient to use.
Other known tapes have low resistance to mistreatment, bending, folding and so forth and break or wrinkle with prolonged use. Some of these tapes tend to crack or take a permanent kink when the tape is mishandled. Generally, reliable tapes which are inexpensive to use, and which remain useful over prolonged use and over wide temperature ranges are not presently known. Most of the presently known tapes have low tensile strengths which further reduces their usefulness.
Many of the known tapes additionally exhibit smooth surfaces. Smooth surfaced tapes of this type are not suitable for printing since they are not abrasion resistant and the ink printed on the smooth surfaces is eradictated or rubbed out with continued use.